skyrimrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff
Crimea River My name is James, but I normally go by Crimea River (the origin of my use of it is actually a nation on the continent of Tellius in Fire Emblem, and not a river in Ukraine). I'm 24 years old, but I don't act or feel it. I'm a relatively new fan to Elder Scrolls, but I'm hooked! I picked up Skyrim on the 11th, but prior to that I'd played Oblivion for a while (didn't get to finishing it though, because of life and such). I've played a ton of Skyrim and Morrowind, and some Oblivion. I love to read lore (from UESP and Imperial-Library, the latter of which is so handy when I don't have the games with me to read the books in). I'm going to be getting The Infernal City and Lord of Souls soon. I have been roleplay by forum for about 10 years, on and off (from school when I went to high school, because I had no Internet access at home). I roleplay in three other fandoms right now, in addition to Elder Scrolls. These are Dragon Age (I play Garrett Hawke on one of them, and I also love playing Qunari! Such a different way of thinking), Star Trek (I have a thing for Bajorans and Cardassians), and Animorphs (I play a Yeerk Sub-Visser, and an Andalite who was raised by humans). I've roleplayed in the Stargate, Pokemon, Harry Potter, and I am in four-year college, living in a dorm. Lots of RP time (when homework is not eating my life), but lots of study time too. My Major used to be Bachelor of Fine Arts Design, but after some negative experiences that made me look back at how I'd fared in previous art classes in lower education levels, I decided to ditch the Design Path, and go for International & Global Studies with an Asian concentration instead. Lots of bookwork, but I've been making A's and B's so far. Kawashima I'm Emily, and my internet-aliases include TheRedWitch, Ouchie, KuroShiro, Kawashima and a dozen others. I write and draw and sing and... well, name just about anything artistic or creative, and I've probably dabbled in it. Music and gaming are probably the most important things to me these days. My favourite form of gaming is live in-person stuff like D&D, GURPS and the like. I've also dabbled in tabletop wargaming, specifically Warhammer and Warhammer 40k. In the Video game category, RPGs are the only ones I'm really into. I'm a sucker for a good story. My favourites are the ones by Bioware (Baldur's Gate, Neverwinter Nights, Mass Effect, Dragon Age, etc.) and it was through my younger sister that I found out about the Elder Scrolls. I played Oblivion to death, every single quest, maxed all the skills, stuff like that. I'm a fairly obsessive completionist. How did I come to be a staffer at Call of Time? Well, Crimea found me on Deviant Art and recruited me to his [http://z15.invisionfree.com/darisingtide/index.php Dragon Age RP], and then later I joined the [http://z13.invisionfree.com/Terok_Nor/index.php Deep Space Nine] one too. In October of 2011, CR put up threads on both of those saying something about being busy and unavailable for a while after Skyrim came out, and I had to reply that I would be similarly occupied. We both discussed the game a great deal as we played through it, and when he started talking about making a Skyrim RP board, I was interested from the get-go! I can't think of much else to day right now. Maybe I'll add more later. If you're interested in some of my silly little drawings, check out my [http://kawashima.deviantart.com/ Deviant Art page] or something like that. cptmeatman Dakhath